Gitchee Gitchee Goo
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: The wedding of Phineas and Isabella, with a little bridal song twist. Rated T for romance.


Gitchee Gitchee Goo Baby I Love You!

Isabella looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her long white dress flowed down past her feet. Her high heels laid by the door waiting for their owner to step into them and begin her long trek down the aisle. She couldn't believe she was really here, that all this was really happening to her.

She was getting married!

To Phineas Flynn!

_~Flashback~_

_Phineas swung back and forth on his swing waiting eagerly for his girlfriend to arrive. Soon he saw her skipping over to him, her long hair flowing behind her back. She reminded Phineas of The Rainbow character she animated herself to be when they were kids, he himself looked allot like multi-man, even Ferb looked like his character._

_The two adults swung on their swing sets in silence, as if waiting for something. Suddenly Phineas leaped off his swing and landed on his feet, Isabella launched off after him and landed right in his arms. She giggled softly when he kissed her nose "Gitchee Gitchee Goo Isa."_

_She smiled "Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" She sang along. "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you."_

_He put her down and looked her right in the eyes "hey Isa. I want to ask you something." She smiled "what's up?"_

"_I've known you since the day we were born. You've always been there for me and in every silly antic that Ferb and I did. You're my best friend ever and…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box "Isabella. I know I'm the type of guy who does things big but. I think this needs to be small. Isabella Martha (?) Garcia-Shapiro. Will you marry me?"_

_She gasped at the beautiful ring "Phineas. Are-are. Are you serious?" He smirked "yes. Yes I am." She smiled at his familiar line "then yes. I will marry you." She squealed loudly and hugged him tightly. "Gitchee Gitchee Goo Isa. I love you."_

_~End Flashback~_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Linda and Vivian could be heard bawling their eyes out at the sight of their little babies finally get married.

Phineas covered Isabella's eyes when they entered the reception hall, "Phineas what's going. Oh my gosh!" Everything was a beautiful mix of pink, white, and purple. Isabella's favorite flowers were strewn everywhere and everyone was waiting eagerly on the stage where Love Handel stood tall and proud behind their instruments, and some how some way they got Sherman "Swampy" to fit into his old costume. It didn't flatter him very much but he did look funny.

Isabella's eyes flooded over with tears thankful that Candace had put waterproof make up on her she let them run free. After all gifts had been accepted and the happy couple had eaten and thanked everyone ,and thrown the bouquet and garnet they stood up for their first dance.

Most people stood up to give the couple money but they all sat down when Ferb, the best man glared at them. He smiled at his work then collapsed onto the high railing he sat on. Silently cheering his brother on.

The song Love Handel decided was, ironacly, the gangs one hit wonder.

With a few changed from Phineas of course.

_Bow chicka bow, wow!_

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And her heart start's pumpin!_

_Chicka chicka choo whop!_

_I'm never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo baby I love you!_

Isabella looked at her husband shocked "really? You got them to sing this? Shouldn't they be like really old now?"

"Yes. Yes they should." But they aren't.

"Listen."

_Baby I got my own way of talkin'_

_Whenever I say something sweet,_

_You know its my world you're a-rockin'_

_Hope your vocabulary is complete!_

_And though it may sound confusing (ooh)_

_Sometimes you'll wish I'd give it to you straight!_

_But never feel like you're losing (losing)_

_Please take the time to translate!_

_Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

Phineas had to smile at the confusion crossing his wife's face when she noticed the slight lyric change "Ferb and I can do anything. Remember?"

_Bow chicka bow, wow!_

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And her heart start's pumpin!_

_Chicka chicka choo whop!_

_I'm never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means baby I love you!_

_Well you won't know what to do (won't know what to do)_

_But I know you're getting through ( know you're gettin' through)_

_'Cause when you say, "I love you" (When you say, "I love you")_

_I'll say, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" (Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!)_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too (Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!)_

_Won't need a dictionary!_

The couple began to sing along and broke from the traditional dancing of a bride and groom and just let the music flow through them.

_Bow chicka bow, wow!_

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And her heart start's pumpin!_

_Chicka chicka choo whop!_

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

The crowd followed their example and danced away.

_I said a Bow chicka bow, wow!_

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And her heart start's pumpin!_

_Chicka chicka choo whop!_

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means_

_That I love you baby, baby, baby!_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby,_

Everyone looked up at Ferb who had sung his part in his low voice.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo Isa I love you!_

"To Phineas and Isabella!!!!!" Love Handel shouted at once.

Phineas pulled his wife to his chest and kissed her passionately, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too." She said.


End file.
